oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Rice
Background Family Wife: Ariadne Rice Sons: Elliot Rice and Nathaniel Rice Parents: Pandora Rice and Magnus Rice Brother: Christian Rice Ex Sister-in-law: Joanna Walker Niece: Tiffany Rice Brother: James Rice - Richard's relationship with James is mixed. Their childhood was spent going back and forth between love and hatred. Richard would dob James in whenever their Mum enquired who did what, but only because Richard had no idea why what James had done was really that bad. James being sorted into Gryffindor was a source of momentary pride, followed by disappointment as James showed no inclination to joining the Quidditch team. Summers were spent Rich teaching James how to play the sport and praising for his aptitude... and then chiding him for his lack of inclination to put it to good use. Despite him not understanding James' choice in future career, Richard was the first to congratulate him on gaining his placement with a pint and an embarrassingly loud card. Sister-in-law: Allisandre Rice - Richard's not quite sure how James managed to land her and is pretty certain it was due to trickery, hypnosis or some form of love potion. The Rice brothers got particularly drunk following their father's funeral and Rich took it upon himself to nickname Allie '3.5', the drunken logic being purely his own. Nephew: Tristan Rice Nieces: Helena Rice & Theodora Rice Hogwarts Years Sorted into Gryffindor, Richard settled in quickly and comfortably. Used to living in a large, drafty place and not seeing his parents all that often meant that Category:HogwartsHogwarts wasn't really much of a change. In his first year he did well enough, but any classroom with a view of the grounds led to him staring out towards the Quidditch Pitch. He joined the Quidditch team in his second year, his skill leading to a rise in his popularity and personal happiness... but a dip in his school grades. His grades only continued to decline as his skill on the pitch grew, causing the Professors to send more than one letter home to his parents. Richard was perceived to be something of an enigma by the student population of Hogwarts, a fact that he did not consciously encourage. His aptitude at Quidditch made him popular amongst his Housemates and across some of the school, but he was not truly aware of it. His interest in flying was so single-minded that he didn't really notice when others were paying him attention or if girls were flirting with him. Made a Quidditch Captain in his fifth year, he led his House to victory twice and was renowned for being tough but fair. He demanded that the members of his team be completely determined, and while his methods were sometimes considered grueling they were most definitely effective. A bump to his head at the start of his seventh year led to him spending over a month in the Hospital Wing. Questions about how this affected his mental acuity were raised, but quickly dismissed when Richard insisted he was much better and ready to go back to classes due to his overwhelming desire to get back to playing Quidditch. The month away from the pitch caused a dip in his physical fitness. Intent upon gaining a place in a Professional squad, his focus and determination only stepped up a notch. His life became a blur of training. Professors were split. Some admired his determination and will-power, while others maintained that he needed the back up of academic achievements. He left Hogwarts with 5 A-grade NEWTs. Adult Life Richard left Hogwarts straight after graduation to join the Caerphilly Catapults. There he spent an ecstatic five years, working on his skills and contributing to their UK victories. He went on to be a part of the winning European Cup Final team, before being chosen for the English Quidditch team. Labelled as one of the brightest hopes for his national team, he played eight games with the team before blowing out his knee before the World Cup semi-final. Completely distraught, he spent six months training and trying to prove the Healers wrong before admitting failure. However, once he admitted his retirement from Profession Quidditch he was approached by the Quibberon Quafflepunchers to join their managing team as an Assitant Coach. Within two years he was promoted and in five he was Head Coach. The Quafflepunchers went on to win the European Cup twice and the club had the highest number of players in the French National Team. The Quafflepunchers went from being average to extraordinary, and the number of applications for transfer soared. It was at a charity event - hosted by the Quafflepunchers - that Richard met his future wife, Ariadne Rice. Her disinterest in Quidditch baffled and intrigued him. What she found attractive about him he has yet to work out. The death of his father led him to approach his wife about possibly returning to England, something she was thankfully amenable to. Not knowing what else to do, Richard bought Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley because he had loved it so much as a child. That's really where the thinking ended though and he now has no idea what to do with it. Relationships MP Involvement Quotes See also *Quidditch Captains *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:Silver Category:Wizard Category:Pureblood Category:Gryffindor Category:Old Families Category:Rice Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Marriages Category:Hogwarts Category:Diagon Alley